The French Mistake,Again!
by superwhofilesjackson
Summary: Supernatural RPF. In one universe, Sam & Dean r 2 brothers fighting monsters, saving the world & Castiel is their guardian angel. In another, Jensen, Misha and Jared are 3 actors playing the roles of Dean, Sam & Cas. After killing Dick Roman, Dean & Cas r sent into alternate universe and Jensen & misha take their place. Jared & Sam r left 2 deal w/ the madness! Also posted on Ao3.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Major spoilers for season 7. Anyone who has not watched season 7, or the finale, should not, i]I repeat, should _not_ read this. **

**No slash.**

 **Category: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Dean stared at Dick Roman's smug face. He had an arrogant smirk on his face. It made Dean so angry, just to look at his face, to think about what he did to all those innocent people, how he killed Bobby.

The leader of the leviathans was so sure that he would get away with this. So proud and arrogant; didn't believe that these weak, petty humans and no good angels could defeat him. Not even God could kill them. He had to lock them in purgatory. There was no way these frivolous humans could kill him.

But this time, dean would have Dick's head on a silver platter. He would make sure that no mark of the leviathans remained on earth. He had the bone, he had the leviathan, the real one standing in front of him. All he had to do was stab him. And then it would all be over, for once and for all.

Castiel leaped forwards to attack the leviathan, the he threw him across the room, right into the wall. As he turned around to finish off the human, dean stabbed him in the stomach with the bone. Dick's eyes widened as he felt the bone. He had not expected this. To die by the hands of useless human beings who were nothing to him but food.

But then nothing happened. The bone didn't work. Dick smiled. He took the weapon out of his stomach, and broke it into two pieces.

"Did you really think you could trump me!?" Dick said with satisfaction. Now he could slowly rip this human being who called himself dean Winchester. Honestly, he had always wanted to taste him and his brother. The taste of all the guilt and torment that they felt would be delicious.

"Honestly?" Dean said, flipping his jacket and taking a bone, _the_ bone, out of it. He continued,"No." Castiel suddenly appeared behind the leviathan and grabbed his head and pulled it back. At that same moment, dean took a swing and stabbed the bone right through his neck. It pierced Dick's neck all the way through, sticking out on the other side.

Dick screamed in pure agony as black goo seeped out of his neck. The door to the laboratory burst open and Sam and Kevin came running through it.

"Thought we'd have to catch you off guard." Dean said, a little breathless, but other wise, as if he hadn't just stabbed someone, or something, in this case.

Suddenly dick stopped screaming, and smirked. Some sort of vibrations, like a heart beat, seemed to be coming off of him. They got louder and more intense, all the while dick grinning lime a maniac. He just stood there smiling, in his expensive suit, the bone still sticking out of his neck, the black leviathan blood oozing out of his neck and mouth and nose.

The very visible vibrations stopped, as if pulled into the leviathan, and he burst. Black goo flying everywhere. Cas and dean were covered in it, Sam and Kevin at a safe distance. Blackness spread everywhere, and just before he lost consciousness, he was engulfed into a bright light.

Dean woke up in a soft and fluffy sofa. Some noise could be heard, probably from a nearby television. _wait a second. A tv? How the hell am I even near a tv...?_ dean thought, confused. The thing he remembered was black goo. Black freagin goo everywhere. And cas... where was cas?

Dean had yet to open his eyes. His head was paining so much that the mere idea of opening his eyes hurt him. But he had to find where he was, and then find his angel. And to do that, he would have to open his eyes. Dean took a deep breath, and slowly opened his eyes. The light coming from wherever he was was too bright. He felt a sharp pinge of pain in his head. He almost groaned, almost. He quickly shielded his eyes. _hands not tied, and kept in a comfortable room with a tv. So... not a monster?_ but dean couldn't take any chance. He had to be careful.

With one hand still shielding his eyes, waiting for them to get used to the light, his other hand reached inside his jacket for his gun. It wasn't there. Missing. _maybe I should start panicking..._ Dean thought, but his brain still wasn't on the right track. He could barely focus.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity, dean, finding no immediate danger, gave up, and lay down on the couch, resting his eyes for a while.

After about half an hour, his headache seemed to have subsided a little, so dean sat up and finally opened his eyes. He quietly took in his surrounding. The place he was in was just a small room, probably a trailer or something. The sofa where he was sitting on, was on the further end of the trailer. It was big and soft and very comfortable. A small round table, with a chair near it, lay a few feet away from him. A huge tv screen hung on the wall behind him. Some kind of video was playing on it. That must have been the sound dean had heard. On the other end of the trailer, there was a huge aquarium, and as a centre piece, there was a large helicopter, all showy and trailer was simply furnished, but it was all very expensive. All this seemed vaguely familiar to dean. He knew he had been here before, but he couldn't remember.

Then Dean's eyes fell on some framed pictures hanging on the wall. His face paled, as he saw a wedding photo. _His_ wedding photo. Others were pictures with the same woman, some with a baby. There was one with him and Sam, and other with Castiel, who surprisingly was grinning very widely. They were all dressed in clothes they would never wear. There were some pictures of him and Sam wearing a T shirt with their faces with 'Always Keep Fighting' written on them.

It all came back to him when he saw the last picture. It was a picture of a large group, a car, his impala, right in the middle. Cameras surrounded the group. The supernatural cast and crew. He was in the alternative world where magic want real, and monsters were just fairy tales, and God didn't exist. He was in the world where he was an actor, a guy named Jensen something. A guy who played the role of Dean Winchester.

When Balthazar had cast Sam and Dean into the alternate universe, it had been a nightmare. Everyone expecting them to act like professionals, and all the cameras and make up. It made dean sick! And it was the same nightmare all over again, just this time he didn't have his brother with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stared in horror as Dick Roman's body burst out as a balloon overfilled with water. Before it could reach them, Sam quickly grabbed kevin and pulled them out of the door. As he stood there, a bright light seemed to have appeared from underneath all the back goo. It flashed just for a second, but with it, all that leviathan blood was also gone.

As if nothing had happened, all that black goo disappeared. Just vanished into thin air. And dean and cas stood there, right where they were before Dick exploded. But something was wrong. Dean looked like someone had pulled him out of his bed, and cas, well didn't look like cas. No wait, he looked like cas, but he didn't feel like cas, like it was someone else. Both of them felt like that, and both of them looked surprised. But Sam had a feeling that the disappearance of the black goo was not the reason for their surprise.

"What the..." Dean said , looking around, like he had been there for the first time. His voice was not Dean's...it was his... but it wasn't. Dean's voice was a little more gruff than the man standing there. He looked at Cas, who was now standing beside him, sharing the same expression as Dean. Their eyes fell on Sam and Kevin, who had just walked in the room. Sam looked bewildered. Kevin, he didn't seem to have noticed the change in the two men.

"Osric, Jared. What is going on. This is some kind of a prank isn't it? Did you drug us? Guys seriously!?" Cas (who, now Sam was sure, definitely wasn't cas. Cas wouldn't talk like that, and anyways this guy didn't sound like he had shouted at the top of his voice for hours. It was actually normal) said, though he looked a little doubtful.

"Osric? Jared? Who are the hell are they? And what the hell are you talking about? Are you guys all right?" Kevin said, puzzled. Dean and cas both looked at him like he had gone crazy. Then cas laughed (honest to god real actual laugh). "Right very funny. You got us. You can drop the act." He said. Dean on the other hand did not look so amused.

Something clicked in Sam's head. Jared..."Wait a second. Did you say Jared? As in jared pada something? As in the actor?" Sam asked baffled. Could it really be possible? Cas (who Sam was pretty sure was that guy... missy? misha?... ) and dean (jensen something) seemed somewhat relieved now. "You are getting better jared. You too osric. Almost fooled me. Doing the french mistake again huh? Pretty good. So who's idea was it?" Not dean said with some humour in his voice.

"The what!? And seriously who is this Osric? What is going on here Sam?" Kevin was very confused. Had Dean and Cas gone crazy? they certainly didnt act like themselves. and Sam seemed to know something. Sam didnt say anything for several seconds. "Sam!?" kevin tried again.

Sam seemed to have snapped out of whatever he was thinking. "Right. Sorry. So look, i am not entirely sure about this, but i dont think these people standing infront of us are Dean and Cas, Um... you see, about a year ago... this angel sent us, Dean and me, into this alternate reality-"

"You were sent into alternate universe?" Kevin asked skeptically. He looked at Dean and Cas, who Sam was saying were their look alike from some other universe? They looked exactly like the hunter and the angel, yet they felt so different. They were staring at us like we were insane. Both their mouths were hanging low.

"I know it is hard to believe, but it is true. And in that reality, our life was a tv show. A show named Supernatural." Sam said with contempt. He continued,"These two are just the actors playing Dean and Castiel in that reality. I think that Leviathan blood opened a doorway to that universe, and sent Dean and Cas there, and these two here."

"Hey look Jared. It is enough. Not funny anymore." Not Dean said desperately.

"I am not Jared. I am Sam Winchester, and this is Kevin Tran. I think you know who we are. Snap out of it. This isnt some prank alright. This is as serious as it could get."

Not Dean and not Cas looked like they didnt know what to do. They just looked at each other in horror. What if what he said was the truth. What if they were really stuck in this universe, this cruel, horrible universe where magic was real, and kings of hell were helpful, and God didnt care, and angels were dicks. They wouldnt survive a minute in this universe.

"So all that... Supernatural... it is all real? All that actually happened?" Misha said, kind of dazed. Sam nodded solemnly.

"Okaay... anyone mind filling me in? Cause i wasn't really there you know." Kevin said. Things were not any clearer, in fact they just got more confusing.

Sam quickly told kevin about what had happened a year ago when balthazar had sent the two brothers into an alternate reality. It hadn't been very fun. Apparantly the two actors didn't even talk outside their roles, and the Misha guy was an ass, and a total wimp. And then there were the directors, and the cast and crew, the writers, cameras, acting! It was a nightmare, to say the least. And it was kind of bizzare that the Misha guy was here since Virgil (who had followed them from their universe to get hold of a key) had slit his throat. And basically killed everyone else. So the fact that the show was still going on, was definitely weird.

When Sam finished, jensen said,"you basically told us the story of the french mistake. None of that actually happened."

"What is the french mistake?" Sam asked confused, while kevin was still processing all the information he had just been given.

"Well you know, season 6 episode 15, where Sam and dean are sent into alternate reality. What you just told us." Misha explained.

"You are kidding me! They actually made an episode out of it!? Unbelievable." Sam was getting more frustrated by the second. Nobody said anything.

After what felt like an eternity, Jensen said," you know this doesn't make any sense. The french mistake... uh the alternate universe thing... didn't really happen. None of us died on that set. See, misha is completely alive. And so is Erik Kripke and Bob Singer and everyone else. And we, as in jared and me, we _do_ talk with each other. In fact, we are like brothers." Then with a smirk, he added,"well Misha might be the same, what with the twitter and all."

"Hey!" Misha protested. "That is not true. I would use a lot more gel in my hair, and my T shirt wouldn't be baby blue color, it would be baby pink. And the twitter. Just three tweets in two days? I would never disappoint my minions like that. They got me so wrong." He joked.

"See what I mean." Jensen laughed. Then he seemed to remember where he was, and his grin was quickly replaced with grim face.

Sam frowned and said," but how is that possible? From what I gather, you two weren't even friends, let alone close friends, and Misha had definitely died. Oh and anyways, what kind of parents keep their son's name _Misha? "_

"They didn't. He changed his name." Jensen smirked. Sam gave misha a look.

"What? It means teddy bear. Do I not look like a teddy bear? You can hug me if you want. I am a teddy bear." Jensen chuckled, and Sam and Kevin smiled a little.

"I can't believe he is Castiel's alter ego. They couldn't have been more different." Kevin sighed. Misha just shrugged. "What are your full names anyway?" He asked.

"I am Jensen Ackles and this is my fellow actor cum friend Misha Collins."

"Honoured." Misha said in a deep voice.

"Right. So back to the topic..." Sam said.

"You are so boring. Dean is so right about you." Misha said with a pout. Sam frowned, but then shrugged it off. He turned towards Jensen, figuring he was probably the sensible one.

"We are definitely close friends, and if someone had died, then we are sure we would have noticed. I don't know which universe you went to, but it definitely wasn't our." Jensen said stubbornly. Misha nodded in agreement.

"So what, we were in a third completely different reality? And they had the supernatural thing too? I am going to be sick." Sam said, making a face.

"To be fair, you guys have supernatural too, just in novel form." Misha said with a shrug.

Sam gave him a dirty look and said," not helping." Misha held his hands up in surrender and grinned widely.

"Hey guys. Sorry to break your reunion, but I think we should probably leave. We have wasted more than enough time already, and we have this small matter of dealing with the other leviathans" kevin said.

This quickly brought the others back to present. "Shit! I had forgotten that along with the others things, the leviathans are real too." Jensen muttered.

"Hey but wasn't it that once you take out the head, the other leviathans would fall with him." Misha asked frowning. Sam nodded grimly." Yes. But we have to sure. Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **I really hope you guys liked it. English isn't my first language, so I am sure there might be many grammatical errors. I'm so sorry about that. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean could hardly believe his eyes. Of course he had been here before, but he never thought he would ever see this place again. Never in his whole freagin life! And yet here he was. All those people carrying cameras and wearing those wire thingies and everyone just hurrying around, busy and all. All he wanted to do was get out of there, but first he had to find Castiel, because as much as this world might seem strange to him, he had the advantage of knowing where he was, but cas didn't, and who knew what he would do, or he was doing right now...

"Hey Jensen!" Some one called out. Dean groaned and muttered a few curses under his breath and ignored whoever it was and kept walking. He increased his walking speed. The person kept calling after him, but after a few attempts, he gave up.

Dean kept walking, in hopes of finding cas somewhere. After walking for several minutes of walking, dean wasn't sure he could find his way back to that trailer he woke up in, let alone finding cas. He decided he would have to ask someone.

"Hey... have you seen Ca...um... Misha?" He asked the nearest person.

"Misha? Nah. Haven't seen him. He's probably in his trailer, or just goofing round somewhere. Oh, and if you find him, tell him his next shoot is in 30 minutes." The man then hurried off somewhere.

"Goofing round somewhere..." Dean snorted. _Now how the hell am I supposed to find his trailer!?_

* * *

Sam, Kevin, Jensen and misha had gotten out of SucroCorp as quickly as they could. But they shouldn't have worried that much, they barely found any trouble. The leviathans had disappeared somewhere, probably dead. The little trouble they _did_ have was with the human security guards.

Within minutes, they were standing infront of the impala. The driver's side window was now gone, curtsy of the guards, and it was a little damaged due to the crash, but over all Sam was pretty sure it would start.

Jensen whistled. "The Impala! It is real." He was staring at it with awe. "Of course it is real." Kevin said.

"Yes I know... but all this is still very hard to believe." Sam nodded solemnly. "We should go."

"I call shotgun!" Misha said, and hurried to get inside. Sam rolled his eyes. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Dean somehow found his way back to his... no wait, Jensen's trailer. He figured all the trailers must be in the same area. He could find this misha guy's trailer somewhere near Jensen's . On his way he had got many 'hey Jensen' and 'next shoot in 45 minutes Jensen' and stuff. He had pretty much ignored it all. He almost felt sorry for this Jensen, because once he got back here, and he _was_ going to get back here, because dean was going to find a way back in his own freaking universe, he would be in big trouble for all the things dean had done.

Dean felt so stupid for not thinking of this before. He could have saved some much needed time if he had just looked around near the trailer for cas, instead of wondering around. And he was right about the trailers _too_. They were all there. There was one J. Padalecki, J. Ackles, , , , and many more. Dean wondered which 'M' was Misha supposed to be. He stood in front of the two trailer, which stood beside each other, and started walking towards Collins. Now he wasn't sure about this, but Collins felt familiar.

Dean softly knocked on the door, knowing that Cas would hear him if he was in there. There was no reply. He tried again, a little louder this time. Again no reply. This time he tried the the door. It was locked. So someone _was_ in there.  
"Cas? You in there?" Dean said quietly, hoping he would hear him. After about 3 seconds, a reply came from the other side. "Dean... is that you?" Dean gave a sigh of relief. It was cas' rough, resonant voice.  
"Yeah Cas, it's me. Open the door." He said, a little more loudly this time.

The door opened slighty. After a moment of hesitation, Dean entered the trailer, and found Cas sitting on a royal blue couch. He was wearing a casual green shirt and jeans, something he would never wear in his life. Neither of them said anything. Dean looked around, and saw that this trailer wasn't much different than jensen's. This trailer too, like jensen's, had a tv screen, two couches, a mini refrigerator, a small round table, couple of comfortable looking chairs, and a wall of fame. There were more pictured then that in jensen's trailer. Most of them were of him with two kids and a woman. Some of them with jensen and jared. Some with the the cast and crew. The same picture that jensen had in his trailer of the impala, was hanging on his wall too. There were many pictures of him with random people too (fans?)and there were quite a few 'Guinness World Record' certificates (Whoa! ) for something called GISHWHES (greatest scavenger hunt the world has ever seen!). There were some other crazy pictures.

Dean burst out laughing when he saw the wedding photo. In it, Cas... Misha... was wearing a wedding gown, with all veil and stuff too. He also had a _lot_ of makeup on. His wife... She was dressed like a guy. She wore a white suit. The picture overall was hilarious, especially seeing Cas (misha, but what the hell) like that.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cas said when he saw what dean was looking at. This made his laugh even harder, all his worries forgotten for a moment. Cas glared at Dean. After a while dean wiped the tears from his eyes, grabbed a chair and sat down.

"that was very... therapeutic. This guy, Misha, seems like a very interesting fellow. " He said with a grin. Cas didn't say anything and just glared at him. Dean held his hands up in surrender.

"Dean what is going on? Where are we and who are all those people. They just keep knocking on the door, calling for this misha guy you were talking about, and saying that the next shoot was soon, and stuff like that. They went away when I ignored them. This misha must be very dangerous if he is shooting people, and more than once too. We need to get out of here dean."

Dean _had_ to laugh again. He couldn't believe how an angel as smart as castiel could be so dumb. "This is not funny dean." Cas glared at him again.

"Yes, I know, I know. Sorry." Dean finally said. "Remember when you told Balthazar to give us that key and send us in an alternate universe?" Dean spread his arms as if to say _here we are_.

Cas didn't seem have got it. " Yes I remember that very clearly. What about it?"  
Dean sighed and said,"we are in that alternate universe you dumbass."

Realisation spread across his face. He nodded. "That explains the pictures. That also explains why you are not wearing the same clothes from when you killed the leviathan."  
He hadn't noticed it before, but he was wearing a plain light gray shirt and jeans. He nodded and told Cas what little he knew about this world. Cas didn't interrupt him in between, nor did he react in anyway, except raising an eyebrow, when dean told him their life was a TV show.

Cas simply nodded when dean finished. He took his place back on the couch. " We must get out of here."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks for telling me that, captain obvious." Castiel frowned. "You are welcome, Dean." Dean sighed.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, whoever it was entered the trailer.

"Oh good. Both of you are here. Come one we have a scene to shoot." Dean and Cas both turned to stared at Sam, who was waiting impatiently at the door.

* * *

Sam was getting very frustrated. It had been about an hour since they had gotten out of SucroCorp, and Jensen and Misha (mostly misha) hadn't stopped talking since then. Sam would say that it was still very hard to belive it was not dean and cas, but it actually was, what with the way they were behaving. What made it worse was that Misha was sitting in the passenger sit. He _just won't shut up!_ Jensen seemed like the more sensible of two since at least he _tried_ to make misha quiet. One would have thought that being in a situation as such, he would be very silent and would be thinking about what was going on, and maybe go a little crazy, but nope , not Misha.

Kevin couldn't do anything but stare at them, bewildered. It must be very amusing seeing someone he thought to be very serious and sincere, act like that. But all Sam wanted to do was punch then in their face!

At one point, they had targated kevin, and so the conversation goes-

" So you are a prophet huh?" - jensen  
"Um...yeah." - kevin  
"It must be so cool! Being able to read the _word of god_. - misha (second part a whisper)  
"Um... actually it is not-" - kevin  
"Yeah. You are very lucky."- misha.

And then they (mostly misha) had changed the topic to the fact that they had only one small scene to shoot before the end of season 7 and stuff.

Sam had no idea what he would do. He had to send them back and bring dean and cas back to their respective worlds. He figured that if he could get any one pair in their own universe, the other would get back to his own automatically, since the leviathan blood was only on this side of could use the sigil Balthazar had used on them. He remembered the ingredients and everything, but he had no way of knowing if dean and cas would be at that place at that time. And if he sent jensen and misha, there was this small problem of them entering the wrong universe. After all he now knew that there were at least more than two universe. If Sam by chance sent them into the wrong universe, it would create an even bigger problem.

And then there were the angels and demons. With the leviathams gone, he would have to deal with them too. He would have to figure something out very soon, or he didn't know about demons or angels, _he_ might kill the two actor.

* * *

The man who looked like Sam stared at Dean and Cas when they didn't say anything. Castiel didn't know what his name was, but from what Dean had told him, he was an actor.

"What are you looking at? Come on. We have to go. If we mess up this scene like the last one," he grinned at the memory and continued," Bob would kill us."

Neither dean nor cas moved an inch. The man sighed and said," Okay spill. You have some brand new prank ready, don't you? What is it? And jensen I can't believe you did this to me." He did the puppy eyes that Sam does." It is supposed to be us against the... no not world... against Misha. You abandoned me."

No response from either dean or cas, though cas did find this actor very interesting.

He gave up and said," Okay fine, don't tell me. But we have to seriously get going."

What could they do. Dean and cas looked at each other and simultaneously stood up. "Come on cas, we have some acting to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I already have like half the story written (like you might have figured) so I think I will update pretty soon again.**

 **Thanks to everyone who fav/followed the story! Nd hey** **miXiZ, I made sure I capitalized the name (but if by chance some of them are not, please dont kill me). Thanks for the review!**

 **Anyways...**

* * *

"What are we going to to about this, Sam?" Kevin was looking expectantly at Sam, thinking the nerd would definitely know how to fix this. But the truth was, Sam had no idea. The only way he saw was for those two on the other side to do something. But the lack of magic made it almost impossible, and they would still have the same problem - the third universe. There must be a way to focus the spell in such a way that it sends you back to the right universe. Sam would just have to do some (a lot) of research and try to figure it out. Until then he would just have to tolerate being with the two maniacs who called themselves actors.

They had arrived at a small, cheap motel about ten minutes ago. Jensen and Misha had eyed the motel with disapproval (they were probably used to posh five star hotels) but they didn't complain. Sam had put them in one room, with _strict_ instructions as to not leave their room. With a salute of _yes sir!_ they had departed. The rooms had everything they needed and nothing they didn't need, but Sam had a feeling that the two actors who were used to classy stuff, wouldn't find the hard beds very pleasant. But then again, if they had played the role of Dean and Cas for ten years, they were probably used to it.

Sam had got Kevin and himself a different room. Kevin sat on his queen size bed. He was fidgeting. It had been less then a few months ago when Kevin had been unwillingly dragged into the supernatural world. Since then he had been under a lot of pressure to translate the Word of God; his life had been threatened a few times too. And now all this was happening. Like the fact that monsters were real was not enough, there had to be not one, not two, but _three_ alternate universe... that they knew of.

When Sam failed to answer his question, Kevin knew this was probably bigger than he first thought. Kevin thought back to the day his life was _ruined._ All he ever wanted in his life was to become the first Asian - American president of USA. His life was perfectly planned and organised. He had a beautiful girlfriend who loved him, and supported him. He had a very loving mom. He had a bright future. But now it all just felt like a dream. Nothing but a distant memory, all destroyed because some stupid angel wanted to play God!

After what felt like hours of silence, Sam spoke up," Do you think by now the seriousness of the situation would have hit those two?"

Kevin shrugged and said," Probably."

"Guess we should probably go talk to them about everything, huh?" Sam said, even though he didn't want to listen to anymore of their crap. Kevin shrugged again. Sam sighed, and got up. "Come on then."

* * *

Misha and Jensen sat in their respective beds. Neither of them had said anything since Dean and Kevin had left. Even after everything they had seen since they had gotten into this... alternate universe, they still had trouble believing it. _How could this be possible!?_

Misha knew he had been acting like a complete moron back in the car; but that's what it actually was...just an act. When he was kid, his family wasn't exactly rich. They could just barely make ends meet. Above that his family was also very weird and different, which made _him_ very weird and different. Also, he was always a small kid. He had always been bullied. He had a hard time wherever he went. At first, he got depressed, but gradually, as time passed and he grew, learned to turn that sadness, that depression, into humor. He found that if he made a joke about every single thing, then the bullies found it less enjoyable to beat him up; because it didn't affect him. He applied this to everything in his life. Whenever he faced a problem, he would laugh in its face. It was better than bitching about it. And it was also a lot more effective.

So naturally, when he found out that he had a greater problem on his hands than he had ever had in his entire life, he hadn't freaked out. Instead he had faced it with false bravery and fake humor. Of course, deep down inside, he _was_ freaking out. He was screaming and shouting and jumping and running. He didn't know what to do. This was impossible. Monsters weren't real. Supernatural was just a TV show. Maybe this was just a fragment of his imagination. Maybe he _had_ gone crazy. But well... Misha _was_ a professional actor. He did a pretty good job of hiding it. Maybe Jensen didn't buy it (he _had_ been working with Misha for well over four years now, and they knew each other quite well), but Sam and Kevin looked pretty convinced. Hell, Sam even looked like he wanted to _kill_ Misha.

Jensen was having different, if not opposite thoughts than Misha. Even though he wasn't completely sure that he wasn't crazy, that he had been on Supernatural for way too long, and was imagining all this, he tried to prepare for the worst, i.e., that this was all real (yeah, he was turning more into Dean Winchester everyday). He had gone along with Misha while in the car because Jensen knew he needed the distraction.

He tried to think past all the crazy stuff (which was pretty much everything), and tried to recollect the script of the season finale. They had shot the scene where Meg (fake one obviously) crashed the Impala through the glass door (it was actually very weird because they had just got out, not five minutes ago, of the real Impala, which was damaged in the same places and in the same way as the fake one in the studio). Only the last scene was left to shoot, which included Jared (Sam), Misha (Cas), Osric (Kevin), James (Dick) and Jensen (Dean). Dean and Cas were supposed to kill Roman with the bone. And there was a little side effect, wasn't there? Yeah, anyone standing near the leviathan when he died, would be sent to Purgatory along with him.

So here, everything already happened. The Winchesters killed the head, and the other leviathans fell. The only difference was that instead of Purgatory, they were sent into alternate universe? That didn't make any sense. If everything the writers wrote turned out to be true, then how was this different. Maybe they didn't like the idea. The Purgatory one would definitely be a better twist in the story, and would last a lot longer. Personally, Jensen would have been glad if _that_ was what had happened. Then he wouldn't have to live with this terrible knowledge that something was out there, even though it was not even in his own universe.

"Do you think we should be freaking put by now?" Jensen asked Misha. Then, before he could answer, he added," a serious answer please."

Misha slumped his shoulder. "Probably." He hesitated and said," Jensen, am I going crazy? Because I seriously think I'm going crazy."

"If that's so, then I am probably going crazy too. And in this situation, it might as well be the best option." Jensen said solemnly. Misha didn't say anything, and they both fell into deep silence.

After a few moments, a knock came on the door, and Sam's voice said," Hey, it me and Kevin. Open the door."

Jensen got up and unlocked the door. Misha stayed in his place. There was an awkward silence while Sam and Kevin each took a chair and settled down. None of them said anything. At last, Misha spoke up," So..."

"Right. So you guys are probably wondering how you got here?" Sam said slowly.

"Yeah. I figured that the leviathan blood probably sent Dean and Cas into our world, and in turn, us to their, as in your world." Jensen said. Misha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's about right. Since you were 'filming' everything about our life, you probably know as much about the leviathans as we do." Jensen and Misha nodded in unison. Sam continues, " Great. So we can skip the basics. Hell, we can probably skip everything." Jensen shrugged. "So, wait. If Supernatural is a tv show, then there must be scripts right?"

"Aren't you a real genius." Misha couldn't help but comment. Sam was getting excited. "So they have to be written a long time before they actually started shooting. Is there any chance either of you have read it?" He asked hopefully.

"No. That's the thing. In the script, Dean and Cas are sent to Purgatory. And then the episode ends. Anything else would have happened in the next season." Jensen said. Misha joked," and well our writers are very lazy and unprofessional. They think of the story along the way. They probably don't know what they will write in the next season."

Sam frowned. He ignored Misha and said,"But how..? They got everything else right, right?"

"Well we can't know for sure. We don't know what happened in this world and you don't know what we showed in our world." Jensen said with a slight shrug.

Sam nodded. He then gave a brief summary of everything that had happened since Dean asked him for his help to find dad, and when Jess had been killed... He finished and looked at the two actors. They nodded. "Yeah that's it." Jensen said. "Seems pretty Supernatural." Misha added with a grin.

"My theory is that the writers thought the Purgatory twist would make a better story." Jensen said.

Sam made a face and said," So they would just send someone to someplace almost as bad as hell just for a better story!?"

"In their defense, they probably thought you were 'fictional'. Just a fragment of someone's imagination. They _did_ create you after all." Misha said sarcastically. Sam scowled and said," they didn't create us."

"Wow, hey hold on a second. Why would they think that Purgatory would be better than Alternate Universe? It sounds way better." Kevin spoke for the first time since he had entered the room. Sam scowled at him. " _really!?"_ Kevin shrugged and looked at Jensen for an explanation.

"Well you see, they already used the idea for the alternate world where _supernatural is a tv show and Sam and dean are actors named Jared and Jensen._ If they used the same ideology again, it would be boring for the audience. They needed something new, and with the last season about Purgatory, it seemed like a great idea to send dean and Cas there." Jensen said.

Sam scowled again and said,"I am liking you guys lesser and lesser."

"Hey! Not our fault." Misha spread his arms and said. Sam rolled his eyes. "I think we have only one option left." He said it like even the thought was unpleasant.

Three heads turned towards him in confusion. "And what's that?" Kevin asked.

"We will have to ask Crowley for help."

* * *

Dean and Cas stared helplessly at each other. They had been taken to a trailer. They had changed into different clothes (more like their _own_ clothes). Someone had set them in a chair and started putting makeup on their faces. Dean felt like a _painted where._ Again! After a lot of fussing to make sure they were _perfect,_ they were at last released, to soon find themselves facing a bunch of cameras.

They had read the scripts earlier, and everything, including the dialogues, we're exactly the same as what had happened in real (how did they do that!).

M _aybe this would be easier then last time. Now we know what happened, and we have already done it before. Shouldn't be very hard._ Dean thought.

As they entered the set, they stood face to face with _Dick Roman!_ Dean panicked for a second, then he remembered that he was just an actor too. They had made sure to send Dick's leviathany ass back to where it belonged.

But apparently, Cas wasn't so smart. He faced the actor and said in a deep and fierce voice," How are you here? We had killed you. Did you do this? To try to escape death, did you cast a spell in which you, and along with you, us, would be sent into this world?" Cas glared at him with narrow eyes.

The actor just stared at him, confused. "Misha? Are you all right? The cameras aren't rolling. And that isn't in the script."

"Don't mind him. He's just joking. You know him." Dean said with a weak smile, and glared at Cas. He whispered to him," he's just an actor, you idiot. Dick is dead."

Suddenly the actor playing the role of Dick gave a huge and arrogant grin and said," Oh I was just _acting._ Cas is right. This was my doing. And yay, I'm not dead."

Dean froze. He couldn't believe his ears. _Was it even possible? How could it be possible?_

Cas on the other hand wasn't asking himself those questions. He leaped at... Dick. Someone shouted something. Cas punched him a few times before someone pulled him away. Since he was a human now, it didn't take much to drag him off.

The director came onto the set and shouted," have you gone crazy! What were you _thinking_ Misha!" He then turned towards... the other dude and asked him," are you all right, Jim?" 'Jim' nodded. "I'll be fine." He looked at Cas with surprise and a little sadness, but Dean could have sworn, for a second there, he smiled.

Few other guys had come on set by that time. One of them suggested that they should probably postpone the shoot for at least a couple more hours. The director didn't look very happy about it, but he gave in.

He firmly advised Cas to clear his mind and get some rest, and then told Dean to watch him. He didn't want any more delays.

At that moment Jared entered the set and looked inquiringly at Dean. Dean just shrugged. Before he could ask anymore question, Dean quickly pushed Cas and they got out of there.

* * *

Jared was getting very confused by Jensen and Misha's behavior. They weren't acting like themselves. And now Misha was punching poor Jim. This was very unlike him. Misha was a very non violent person, despite him character on screen. And the fact that Jensen practically dragged Misha out of the set, without any word to Jared was even more unbelievable. Something fishy was going on in here, and Jared intended to find what.

* * *

"Dick is alive!" Dean exclaimed. Dean really wanted to believe that it wasn't Dick, but just the actor playing his role, and thinking that Cas (misha) was pranking him, and he just went along with it, but Dean had a feeling that it was more than that.

"Yes, it seems so." Cas stated. Cas knew for a fact that the leviathan had escaped. Although the angel was now human, he could still feel the remnants of the energy left on him. Cas was sure that Dick was human as well. He would, just like Cas, have to eat and drink and sleep, and he would feel pain when someone punched him (hitting him was very satisfying). And just like Cas, his powers were gone. He would no longer be able to regenerate or piece his head or any other body part back together. This was a great advantage in favour of Dean and Cas. This meant they would be able to kill him quite easily.

Cas explained all this to Dean. He grinned and patted him on his back excitedly. "That's _great!_ so we can kill him!"

"Yes Dean. That's what I said." Cas frowned. "But I think this is going to be a lot more complicated than that."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes."When is _anything_ simple in our life."


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen stared at the all too familiar sigil that Sam had drawn on the wooden table of the abandoned warehouse. They had used it several times on set while shooting a scene of summoning Crowley .(that was fake, of course, while this was very real)

Sam crushed a few ingredients together and threw them into the bowl which was placed in the middle of the sigil. He then took a knife out and cut himself, and bled a little in the bowl. He muttered the summoning spell and threw a lighted match stick in the bowl. It instantly burst into flames, and the candles flared.

As instantaneously the flames had appeared, they dispelled. The only working light bulb in the warehouse flickered, and the place darkened.

The warehouse wasn't very big; it was more like a huge room. The only furniture were the old wooden table, a couple of broken chairs, and a closet. It might have been a storage unit or something once upon a time.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Misha whispered to Sam nervously.

"Of course not. This is a very bad idea." A smooth voice with heavy European accent said from somewhere behind them. Sam immediately turned around and pointed his ever ready gun at the King of Hell.

"Hello boys!" Crowley grinned at the small group of men who stood in front of him. Eyeing the gun with bored expression, he said,"Good to see you too, Moose. I see my blood worked. I understand Dick Roman is dead." Crowley then narrowed his eyes and said," and I also see that Squirrel and Castiel are missing. Who _are_ these two dimwits anyways?" He said it like he couldn't care less. Then, he turned towards Kevin, and said," Ah, Kevin. I have, or rather, my minions, have been looking for you. So nice of you to bring yourself to me."

"You can't ever shut the fuck up, can you!" Sam said between grinded teeth, frustrated. His fingers around the gun tightened.

"Now why would I do that?" Crowley said with a wide grin. Before anyone, including Crowley could see it coming, Sam shot him right in the fore head. Three mouths fell on the ground. Jensen, misha and Kevin, all stared at Sam and Crowley in turn. Kevin had never seen Sam like that, and Jensen and Misha didn't know him take such unnecessary risks. Guess Dean and Cas' disappearance was affecting him more than he let on.

"Ouch!" Crowley complained. The wound was already healing. "That tickled. Dean is a bad influence on you Samantha." He said, wiping a small trail of blood from his now completely healed forehead.

If Misha and Jensen had any other doubts about anything, seeing this totally cleared them all.

"Since you are so _obviously_ glad, and thankful to see me that you couldn't help but shoot me in the head, I will take my leave now." Crowley said sarcastically.

"Not so soon, Crowley." Sam said, lowering his gun. He looked towards the ceiling where they had drawn a devils trap. Crowley followed his gaze. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Sam. "Guess you got me this time, huh?" He said without breaking eye contact.

"Guess I did." Sam smirked.

"We need your help."

* * *

"We need to kill him." Dean and Cas sat in Jensen's trailer. Cas had that far away look when he was physically there, but mentally somewhere else.

"Cas!"

"No we must not kill him just yet." Cas said absentmindedly.

" _why not!?"_ Dean said.

"He might know how to get back to our universe. He might be our only hope of getting back, Dean."

"But there _must_ be some other way. We could... I don't know... you know like last time..."

"You are not understanding what I'm telling you Dean." Cas cut him off. "We _need_ him. And no we can't do what you did last time. Well, actually you didn't do anything. It was Raphael who did the spell from the other side, through which you and Sam were able to enter your reality. But it wouldn't be possible this time, because even if Sam knew we are here and did the spell, we would have no idea of when and where he would do so. And the fact that there is no magic in this universe means no way of getting out. And even if we did, we have no way of knowing that we would end up in our own reality, and not some other."

Dean held up a hand for Cas to stop and said," Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean some other reality? You mean to say there are _more_ than two realities!?"

"Yes." Cas simply replied.

"So.. that would mean that this is probably a different universe than the one Balthazar sent us to." Then he snapped his fingers and said," _that_ would explain why everyone isn't freaking dead here. But wait... they have a tv show here too! That's messed up!"

Cas didn't say anything, and just kept staring at some picture hanging on the wall. Dean sighed and said," all this still doesn't explain why we need Dick alive." Dean held up his hand when he saw cas was about to protest and said," _or_ , or why we need his help getting out of here."

"He must have had a plan C ready to go if plan A, which was to have Crowley not give you his blood, and plan B, which was his duplicates, did not work, and I am guessing that plan C was this alternate reality spell. He did a lot of work, and put a lot of his power and energy into it. He must have picked a reality, and focused the spell in such a way that he would enter that particular reality." Cas explained.

Dean interrupted him and asked," why focus the spell? I mean, he could just enter into any reality. What difference would it make?"

Cas looked at him like he was an idiot. Then slowly, like explaining to a child, he said,"if he just entered any random reality without focusing the spell, he would have no way of returning to his universe. And I am sure he would want to do that because he doesn't have the other leviathans here. By focusing the spell, he made a connection, a sort of bridge between the two realities."

"That still doesn't explain why we need him."

Cas looked him as if to say _you are hopeless._ He said," since he is the one who did the spell, which is very powerful by the way, it is connected to him. And he is the only one who knows where the bridge is. If anyone can perform the spell again, without magic that is, it's him. That is why we need him. I hope you understand now, Dean."

Dean scowled at Cas and said," Yeah, I understand."

* * *

"What makes you think I will help you?" Crowley said to Sam.

"Oh, you will." Sam said. They both glared at each other.

Misha cleared his throat and said,"Wow. You two look just like me and Jensen when we get into a fight and end up making love."

Four eyes turned on him, three glaring (Jensen, Sam, Crowley) and one with a curious look on his face (Kevin). Misha rolled his eyes and said," Kidding! You guys don't know how to take a joke! No sense of humor at all."

"Shut up, Misha!" Sam and Jensen said together. Misha grinned.

"So... are you two like... together?" Kevin asked Misha and Jensen.

"Seriously!" Sam exclaimed. Kevin just shrugged.

Jensen looked surprised, and a little amused too. "What? No! I am not sure about Misha here, but _I_ am straight."

Misha grinned at Jensen and softly caressed his face with his hands and said,"I can always be gay for you, my sweet like angel." Jensen rolled his eyes and said," He always does that. Don't take him too seriously." All Kevin could say was,"Wow! "

"All this was very amusing. Seeing Dean and Cas like this. Makes me laugh, on the inside obviously. But if your drama is over, I'd like to go now, if you don't mind, that is." Crowley said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, we do mind. You are staying here, and you are going to help us." Sam said firmly.

"Why am I not surprised? The Winchesters, asking the King of Hell for help. Again." Crowley said rolling his eyes. "Go on. Tell me then, how will I be of service to you?" He added sarcastically.

"Well so this is what happened..."

* * *

"Are you feeling all right now Misha? " Bob Singer asked Cas. After about two hours in the trailer, a PA had told Dean and Cas that the shoot was ready, and they had to go now. They had reluctantly followed him to the trailer where make up was applied on them again. Dean found it useless to argue, since the make up guys pretty much ignored his rambling. Thankfully, they didn't have to change again since they were in the same clothes as before.

On set, they had met Robert Singer (remember the douche bag who named the character Bobby Singer after himself? Yep that's him), who was apparently the director directing the episode.

"If you are suggesting that being here is all right, then yes I am all right." Cas said neutrally.

"I see you are in full character." Singer said noting the gruff voice and zero expression on Cas' face.

Before Cas could say anything, Dean said, "Yeah, that's it. He's in full character, aren't you, _misha?"_ He glared at Cas as if challenging him to try to say anything else.

Cas looked away, and said in a low voice," Yes, that is it."

"Well that great! We should probably get going then." Bob said. He made a waving motion with his finger to dome one behind them and said in a loud voice," Okay people. Let's roll."

* * *

"So what you are telling me is that Dean and Castiel are in some other universe, and these two _actors_ took their place? And now you want me to help you bring them back?" Crowley said slowly.

"Is he a bit slow? I thought that's exactly what Sam had been telling him for the last twenty minutes." Misha said. Crowley scowled at him.

"Can you or can you not help us?" Sam said ignoring Misha.

"Oh don't be silly, Moose. Of course I can help you. But it doesn't mean that I _will_ help you."

"The only way you are going to be free is by helping us." Sam didn't back down. Nor did Crowley.

"Oh don't be so sure of that, Moose."

"I anticipate another staring contest." Misha said, hoping to lighten the mood. Sam and Crowley both turned to glare at him. _No good deed goes unpunished._ He sighed.

"Oh come on already. Even Supernatural doesn't have this much drama." Jensen said. Misha nodded in agreement.

"You don't have a choice, Crowley." Sam said.

"Fine then." Crowley rolled his eyes. "But first I'll have to do some... research."

"Fine. You can do your research from here."

"Do I look like a computer to you? If you want to get your brother and his boyfriend back, you will have to free me, let me get some information. That's the only way I can help you."

"Do _I_ look like an idiot to you? You really expect me to think that you wouldn't betray us? Again?" Sam said.

"Well I _did_ give you my blood, didn't I? After making a really good deal with the leviathan, I still found a loop hole to help _you._ And anyways, I don't like these two."

"Hey! That's what we get for being nice?" Misha complained.

"I especially don't like Castiel's alter ego." Crowley said eyeing Misha. Misha just folded his arms and did a _I'm hurt_ face.

"Yeah well, who was profited the most in it?" Sam said.

"What?" Crowley asked, confused, since Sam had quite suddenly changed the topic.

"The blood. You and the other demons were one of the most profited ones at the fall of leviathans." Sam said impatiently. "So don't give me the crap that 'I helped you once, I'll help you again' because I don't buy a single word of it."

"Well you are right. I _am_ the King of Hell after all. But then tell me Moose, how do you expect to help you if you don't _let_ me help you. And let me tell you this much, I wouldn't be much use to you tied in a prison."

Sam scowled and didn't say anything. He knew what Crowley was saying was right, but how could he trust him. He had betrayed them so many times that Sam knew that if he let him go, he wouldn't just not come back, he would make sure to ruin everything for them. Even... Suddenly something clicked in Sam's mind. It wasnt the best idea , but that's the only one he had.

"So what do you say Sam? Will you trust me?" Crowley asked sincerely.

"No. Of course not. But what you said was right. I wouldn't get anything if I didn't let you go, but if I _do_ let you go, you will most certainly betray me." Sam watched the smirk on Crowley's face. Sam sighed and continued," So, I'll make an actual, official demon deal with you."

* * *

"I don't like this Dean." Castiel whispered to Dean, who was standing besides him, looking as nervous as Cas felt.

"Yeah well, neither do I. But what choice do we have." Dean whispered back. It was hard enough last time, when all he and Sam had to do was say the dialogues, but _now_ he had to do a fight scene... with Dick friggin Roman! If it were real, Dean would have no trouble kicking his ass, but in the reel life, with all the cameras... and he wasn't sure that he could resist actually killing him, fake bone or otherwise.

One look at the smiling face of Roman made Dean want to kill him right then and there. But well, killing the only person who could help them, and being arrested, wouldn't help him much. So he held back.

"On your mark!" Bob shouted from behind the set. A few prop guys quickly moved out of the set. Dean took a deep breath and tried to relax. Cas didn't move. Dick kept smiling.

A guy with that... whatever you call it thingy and said," lights... cameras... action!"

* * *

"Well if that's what you think is wise, then sure we can do that." Crowley smiled at Sam's foolishness. Making a deal with a demon, nonetheless making a deal with king of hell, was one of the stupidest thing Sam had done, and he had done many stupid things.

"Ok. I will release you, but only if you promise to help us find a way bring Dean and Cas back. And I will need a written deal." Sam said firmly.

"Wait does that mean you wouldn't kiss?" Misha asked mournfully.

"No we are not going to kiss." Sam said glaring at him.

"Aw come on. It was the only good thing that could have happened today."

"We. Are. Not. Going. To. Kiss." Sam said through grinded teeth. Misha pouted. Sam was seriously regretting the decision of bringing those two with him and Kevin. But he couldn't have left them alone in the motel either. It would have been a disaster.

Sam was on the verge of strangling the so called actor. He was having a really hard time believing that he was a full grown professional man.

"I think you should give it a rest for a while." Jensen whispered to Misha after seeing the look on Sam's face. "Or I don't think it's going to end well."

"Guess you are right."

"Well I think we should get started then, shouldn't we, moose." A scroll appeared out of no where in Crowley's hands. A huge length of paper rolled out from the scroll. "I am guessing you might want to make some changes."

Sam nodded. "You guessed correct. Let's get started."

* * *

"Cut!" Bob shouted for the hundredth time that day. _What is going on with these two._

"Jensen, Misha, what is going on here!?" He voiced his thoughts. "This is not the French Mistake. If it was, then I would have been very glad with your performance. But _what is going on!"_

"Hey Bob, uh.. can we like not do it right now. I am.. uh... not getting the feel of it, you know. We are just wasting time like this." Dean said.

"We are always wasting time when you and Jared are busy pranking poor Misha. You don't seem to care about that." Bob said. "We are going to do this, and we are going to do this now. Do you understand?"

Dean scowled, but nodded. Satisfied, Bob said,"Okay, then let's go. Action!"

"Uh... Dick.. um.." Dean tried to remember his lines. He quickly took the script out of his back pocket and quickly read it.

"Right... um.. Dean grimly: see here's the thing with dealing with...uh.. Crowley, he'll always find a .. way to uh... bone you."

"Cut!"

"Jensen come _on._ This is the last scene. We will all be free after this. Just do this properly will you?" Bob said tiredly.

"Look I told you I'm not feeling good right now." Dean said.

"Let's just try this one more time okay? This time lets do it from after when Cas is thrown down on the floor. Misha take your position." Bob pointed at a corner which marked Cas' fall. Cas stood there confused. After a moment, he lay down.

"Okay that'll have to do. Jensen, this should be easy. You just havd to stab James. Come on. Action!" Bob said cheerily.

Dean quickly took a look at the script. He ran forward just as Dick was turning, and forcefully stabed him in the stomach with the fake bone, whose tip went inside at touch.

Dean felt proud. He thought that it was better than any other scene he had done so far, right?

"Cut!"

Dean looked expectantly at Bob. He looked disappointed. "It was just uh, clumsy. And um, it was very badly done. We'll just have to do it again."

Dean lost it. He wasn't going to take this shit anymore. "Okay. I've had enough of this. I don't care if this is the last scene, or if you don't ever finish it. I'm getting out of here. Come on cas." Dean said angrily, and stormed out of the set. Cas awkwardly followed him. Bob and the other crew stared at them with open mouths.

Jared had been watching everything. Sam and Kevin were supposed to enter just as Dean stabbed Dick. But it never went as far as for Dean to stab Dick the second time. The way Jensen was acting, it was just... very much unlike him. Misha too. Both of them were acting like... well, they were acting like Dean and Cas.

"Did Jensen just call Misha Cas?" Osric asked Jared, still a little dazed.

"I think he did."


	6. Chapter 6

**The convo bet Misha, Jensen and Kevin, I had a really awesome idea that would make it very interesting and funny, but I forgot what it was, and I couldn't remember it. *sighs***

 **Anyways... i dont think i'll post anytime soon. As much as i would like to write this, I just don't have the time. So sorry :(**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

It had took more than an hour, but finally, after making many corrections, and adding and subtracting a few things in the deal, Sam signed it. He still wasn't convinced, and he _knew_ Crowley would find a loop hole, just like he had done with Dick Roman, but what could he do. He desperately needed help, and with Bobby dead, he had no other choice. He wasn't going to trust him, not even a little. He was going to have to keep his guard up the entire time working with Crowley.

Meanwhile, Misha, Jensen, and Kevin were having a conversation.

"You know, this is all very... interesting and... strange." Kevin said hesitantly.

"Yeah, well, that seems to happen with us a lot." Jensen said subconsciously.

"You do realize that you just said something Dean would say, right?" Misha smirked.

Jensen blinked. "Man, I've been Dean way too long."

Misha sighed and said," Yeah man. We all have been something we are not for way too long."

It was Kevin's turn to look surprise. "You.. you were just serious!" He said addressing Misha.

Misha pretended to look offended. "Hey! I am a very serious person. I don't know why you would say something like that!"

"Yeah, you are back." Kevin sighed, meanwhile Jensen tried (and failed) to hold his laughter back.

"Well thanks for the support, Jensen. Means a lot to me." Misha said jokingly.

"Why, you are welcome Dmitri." Jensen said, using the same tone.

"Okay now I'm confused. I thought you name was Misha... Oh right, i remember. Misha is _not_ your real name. So now what, you are Russian?" Kevin asked.

"Partly, yeah." Misha's lips turned up a little. Kevin just shrugged it off.

There was a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. The trio just sat there, thinking about what was happening in their weird twisted life.

Finally, Jensen said," what do you think is happening on the other side?"

Misha shrugged. "Most probably chaos."

Kevin nodded in agreement." Yeah. Especially if Cas is still... you know.." he made a waving motion with his finger on his temple.

"Oh yes! The bees!" Misha said, suddenly excited. "I had forgotten that that happened here too. Must have been funny watching it in real life. I never got the chance, since you know, I play Castiel, and all that complications."

"Yeah trust me. It was _not_ funny. _Especially_ not in real life, since you know, everything else is real too." Kevin said, mimicking Misha's tone.

"Nice" Misha said with a grin. "There might still be hope for you." Jensen and Kevin both rolled their eyes in unison. Misha just grinned wider.

"I'm worried about Jared. If what happened in French Mistake happens this time too..." Jensen's voice trailed off as he thought about the episode he and Jared had done not a year ago.

Kevin nodded sympathetically. From what he had heard so far, it could get really messy, with everyone ending up dead. Especially with Dean and Castiel...

* * *

"Okay! I am getting very impatient." Dean and Cas had been sitting in Jensen's trailer for the past 60 minutes doing _nothing._ A few people had come to bother them, asking them if they were all right, but they stopped when Dean told them to go to hell.

Cas had said that he wanted some time to think. An hour later, he was still thinking. Not a single word had been spoken by him. He would constantly open and close his eyes (it was really getting at Dean), and look like he was about to say something, but wouldn't say it. Dean was really getting frustrated by this behaviour.

"Cas!" He called again. No reply. Castiel just kept staring at empty space.

"You know what? I give up!" Dean said throwing his hands up in frustration. Cas looked at him, narrowing his eyes as if analysing him.

A knock came from the door. Dean and Cas both stared at it. People had stopped bothering them a long time ago. Who could it be?

Dean reached for his gun that wasn't there. He cursed under his breath and looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. He saw a butter knife lying on the table. _It will have to do._ He muttered, taking the knife.

Someone knocked again, more insistently this time.

"Who's it?" Dean asked.

"It's me, Jared." Came Sam's voice from outside.

Dean sighed and lowered his knife. He instinctively put it in his pocket, and carefully opened the door.

Dean stood at the doorframe and greeted his brother's look alike. Jared was wearing the same clothes that he had worn during the shooting, though it did look like some of the make up had been removed. His hair were messy. He had a worried frown on his face, but he also looked very determined.

"Oh hey Jared. What are you doing here?" Dean asked casually.

Without answering, Jared pushed pass him and entered the trailer. He glanced at Cas and sat down on a chair.

"Okay. Talk. What is going on with you two?" He asked once he had settled down. He folded his arms and looked at Cas and Dean, who was still standing by the door.

"It's just... nothing. Nothing. Just had a rough couple of nights, you know. I'm.. we're all right." Dean tried to assure him. Jared didn't look convinced.

"I'd like the real story now please." He said.

"I'm telling you man. That's what happened. That's all."

"I have known you for _seven_ years, Jensen, and Misha for three. The three of us are great friends, hell, we two are practically _brothers_. Don't you think that by now, I would know when you are lying, or just not yourself?"

Dean looked at Cas, who was staring at the wall. He turned to look at Jared, who had a very determined expression on his face.

Dean sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you won't believe me anyways." He paused. Jared didn't look like he was going to back down.

"I" Dean said pointing towards himself,"am not Jensen. And this," he said pointing towards Cas,"is not Misha."

"Oh really? Then who are you." Jared said raising his eyebrows, a hint of skepticism and humor in his voice. He was starting to think that they _did_ have a late one last night. The after effects might still be there.

Dean hesitated before replying. "I am Dean Winchester. And this is Castiel." He said slowly, looking closely at Jared's face to see his reaction.

"Okay great! You two have officially lost your mind, or maybe you just have evolved a lot as an actor, could be either one. What's new?" Jared said, almost cheerfully.

Dean sighed and said," I told you you wouldn't believe us."

"You are right. I don't believe you. And you know what I think? I think that both of you should see go see a doctor."

Dean could feel himself losing control of his temper. _Who is this guy telling me what to do and what not to do!? What right does he have? Who the fuck does he think he is!?_ But he took a deep breath and controlled himself.

"Look Jared, you can think whatever you want, but the truth isn't going to change." He said.

Jared stood up and walked towards Dean, and started ruffling through his hair. Dean steeped back, surprised, and raised his hands in front of him to stop Jared.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing!?"

"I am looking to see if you didn't hit your head somewhere." Jared said.

 _That's it._ Dean lost it then. "Hey look, _Jared._ I don't care what you think, or if you believe us or not. But you can't come in here and act like Sam, like you know us, or care about us even a little! We told you the truth. If still you don't believe us, then it's _your_ problem!"

"Dean calm down. It isn't his fault." Cas said, still not looking at anything in particular.

Dean looked at Cas and nodded. He took another deep breath and turned to look at Jared. This time, he didn't look amused, but instead, he looked concerned. Dean waited for him to react.

"I... either you two have really gone crazy, _or_...you are telling the truth. And to be honest, I don't know which one is worse."

"I think telling the truth one takes the prize." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"And we _are_ telling the truth here. And let me tell you this, we are not any more happier with being here as you are."

Jared whistled. "You are not joking. This is all real." He muttered to himself.

Dean nodded sympathetically, while Cas just looked at him and tilted his head sideways, his eyes analysing every single details of Jared's body.

Jared rubbed his head muttering to himself "I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy" and went outside without a word to Dean or Cas.

Dean just shrugged and looked at Cas and said,"he's gonna have a very rough day."

Cas nodded in agreement. "He is."

* * *

"So are you guys done?" Jensen asked Sam and Crowley. They had been sitting there for more then an hour talking about all sorts of crap, and by now, they were getting impatient.

Crowley snickered at him and said," Oh yes. We are quite done." And with a snap of finger, he was gone.

"This was a very bad idea." Kevin told Sam.

"I know. But it wasn't like we had any other choice." Sam said with a sigh.

"You think he'll find a way to double cross us?" Misha asked, still looking at the place Crowley stood not seconds ago.

"I am _sure_ he'll find a way to double cross us."

Misha shrugged and gave him a huge grin. "But well, one's gotta do what one's gotta do right?"

Sam snorted and said," right."

Just a few minutes had passed since Jared had been in Jensen's trailer when another knock came on the door.

Without waiting for an answer, whoever it was opened the door and came in.

Dick Roman gave Dean and Cas a wide grin. "I heard you boys had a psychotic breakdown."

"So... where are we going now?" Jensen asked Sam. They were back in the Impala, and this time Kevin sat in the passenger seat (Sam threatened to blow Misha's head off if he came neat him).

"Back to the motel." Sam said. "We need to do some research on our end too."

Misha rolled his eyes. "Here comes the boring part. Yay for us."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have two things to say to you. No wait, three, no four, Five:**

 **1\. I am so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I had the worst case of writer's blocks ever! Plus I had no time.**

 **2\. I know that Crowley and Dick will somehow (how being the key word) betray/ double cross Sam and dean respectively, but I am not creative enough to know how. Any ideas?**

 **3\. Thank you sooo much for all the views and favs and follows and reviews. They kept me writing. Without them I would have discontinued this story long ago. So thank you very much :)**

 **4\. Exactly one month to go for Supernatural season 11! I am so excited! I just cant wait for it :D**

 **5\. Here's the story. Enjoy (hopefully) :)**

 **(Yes I realize that you already know the last two, but well...)**

* * *

Dean immediately took the butter knife out of his pocket, and in one quick move, he had it under the leviathan's neck, ready to attack at any moment.

Dick looked bored. "Oh come on Dean. A butter knife? I would have expected better from you."

"Since you are human now, I guess it will have to work, don't you?" Dean said grimly.

"Yeah I guess it will." Dick said thoughtfully. "But you won't kill me would you?" He said brightly. "Because you need me to get out of here, right?" Dean scowled. He was right obviously. "So you might as well put your 'knife' down, because I didn't come here to hurt you."

"Then why did you come here?" Dean asked.

Before he could say anything, Cas replied," because he needs our help to get back."

Dean stared at the angel. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself Dean?" Cas said with narrowed eyes.

Dean scowled. "No. But you know what could have been helpful? If you had told me that _before_ he came here." He was still holding the knife at Dick's throat, but he had loosened the grip a little.

Cas frowned. "How was I supposed to know that he would come here?"

Dean let go of Roman, and rubbed his head in frustration.

"So why does he need our help?" Dean asked Cas, knife ready.

"You could ask me you know. I'm standing right here." Dick said. Dean ignored him and waited for Cas to reply.

"Since his alter ego is dead, he-" Cas started but was interrupted by Dean.

"Wait what? What do you mean his alter ego is dead?"

"I mean, that the person who looks like Dick Roman, who was sent into his place in our universe, is dead, so-"

"I understood that Cas. But why is he dead? And how can you be so sure about that?"

Cas frowned. "You killed him." He said matter of factly.

"Excuse me!?"

"When you stabbed Dick, he probably was already in here. So that means, that his alter ego from this reality, that is the actor, took his place in our universe. So, unknowingly, you killed him."

Dean was dumbfolded. How could he had killed a person whose only crime was to look like a levia- no not even a leviathan, a politician. "But.. how can it be possible. He clearly exploded. A human can't explode like that."

Dick started to answer, "when-"

"I didnt ask you!" Dean snapped, and pointed the butter knife towards him threateningly. Dick scowled and shut his mouth.

"When you stabbed him the first time, he must have predicted what was to come, and activated his spell. He went into this universe, and the actor came into ours. And while the process happened, Dick lost all his powers. He became a human. And at the same time, his alter ego gained his powers, and became a leviathan. That's why he exploded."

Dean scratched his head. "But if he took his power, then shouldn't it be the end of it? Shouldn't all the leviathans in our world fall? Because the head died?"

Cas nodded. "I am guessing they did. But I am not so sure because he wasn't exactly the head. He was a leviathan, but not the leader. That was only and only Dick." He said looking at the leviathan. Dean kept his eyes at Dick, making sure he didn't try any moves. He only rolled his eyes.

"Ok. But that still doesn't answer one more question. How did we get here? The leviathan died. So why did we follow Dick?"

"Because it was he, after all, who did the spell. When the actor bursted, the blood had Dick's power and essence. I think it wanted to return to its original owner. And since we were covered in it, it took us along with it. Of course, the power itself is gone. It is vaporised, but we are left here." Cas said.

Realization spread across Dean's face. "Oh.. so he thinks that there might still be an essence of that power, just enough for him to return back to his own universe." Cas nodded.

"You know you can stop talking about me in third person. I'm right here." Dick said.

Dean ignored him, and instead asked. "So tell me Dick. If all your fellow monsters are dead, why do you want to return. I'm sure it can't be because you want to be killed by demons, vampires, and other dozen monsters who you tried to make extinct, and of course, don't forget the hunters, especially me and my brother."

"Well not _all_ my 'fellow monsters' are dead now are they? No. The thing you killed might have been a leviathan, but it wasn't _me._ The lesser of the leviathans are gone, but the more powerful ones, the more devoted to me, who have faith that I will most certainly return, they are still around." Dick snickered with satisfaction.

Dean's face turned sour. He looked at Cas. He just shrugged. "It could be possible." Dick smirked.

Dean scowled. "Why do you think we would help you? You don't think we are stupid, do you? You will just start all this again. And we'll probably end up here again"

"Yes. That could happen. But just imagine how much chaos the leviathans would create without a leader. I kept them under control. I kept them organised. Without me, they would go wild, and probably kill every single thing that comes in their path. I can prevent that. And I'm sure you don't want to live in this world." He said disapprovingly.

"He is right, Dean. If some of the leviathans _are_ alive, then the world, as we know it, wouldn't last long." Cas said.

"Fine!" Dean sighed. "We don't have any other option then."

"Great." Dick snickered.

"Hey Cas. You said that Dick's alter ego took his place, so does that mean that our alter egos took our place?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas said.

Dean groaned. "Awesome. Sam must be having so much fun."

* * *

Sam sat at a library, typing away on the computer. He had given Jensen and Kevin to look at books, see if they could find anything interesting. He told Misha to sit quietly in a corner, as Sam figured he probably would have messed everything up. Of course Misha had pretty much ignored what Sam had told him, and he now sat on the computer next to him, not researching anything of importance obviously.

"Hey look." Misha suddenly said. Sam looked at him curiously. Maybe he _was_ doing some research. "What is it?" He asked.

"I googled "Misha Collins' and I found an Indian - American singer named Misha Collins. Maybe I should sue her for identity theft. Misha is obviously a guy's name." He said humorously. Sam sighed. Of course he was not doing something useful.

"Misha, if you are not going to help, shut the fuck up!" Sam said, frustrated.

"Wow wow no need to get so offensive." Misha said, raising his hands in surrender. Sam rolled his eyes, and got back to work.

One hour later, Sam had still not found anything other than what he already knew. Apparently, a parallel universe is a hypothetical self-contained separate reality co-existing with one's own. He had found many explanations and theories about it. There were many stories about people who claimed to have been from a parallel universe, or would have visited it knowingly or unknowingly. But the Internet did not tell Sam about how to bring a person back from a parallel universe. Not much help.

"Did you find anything?" He asked Jensen and Kevin hopefully. They shook their head in dismay. "Not anything of any use." Kevin said.

"But we found many interesting stories and articles about it." Jensen said.

"Which is all very well, but it wouldn't help us." Sam said.

"Misha did you find anything?" Jensen asked him.

"I found that some one is impersonating me, and that William Shatner is some business man, and that Gishwhes or Random Acts does not exist, and nor does the Always Keep Fighting campaign. I am very upset right now, don't talk to me." Misha said making a face.

"Whoa ok. I'll take that as a no." Jensen said exchanging looks with Kevin.

"It had been a long day." Jensen said to Sam.

"Yes it has." Sam said frowning at the sudden change of the topic.

"And we haven't eaten anything."

Sam sighed. "Fine. We'll get something to eat. I know a place nearby which has some decent food."

Jensen sighed and said," I think I know your definition of decent, but what the hell, it will have to do." And with that, without waiting for the others to follow, he walked out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Dean muttered to himself. Cas, apparently having hear it, felt the need to reply. "We don't have any other option, Dean."

"Yes I know that! You don't have to remind me ok? I know." He said frustrated.

The ex-leviathan had left the trailer long ago saying that he needed to get some things for the spell. He had been very vague at explaining as to what they were, or even what the ritual was, saying 'trust me'. Like sure, Dean was definitely going to trust him.

Now Dean and Cas sat there doing nothing... again. And Dean was getting more impatient and frustrated by the second. And Cas wasn't helping.

Dean stood up started walking towards the door. He needed to her put of there.

"He told us not to go anywhere." Cas said with a frown.

"And I clearly remember telling him I was going to do what the hell ever I wanted."

As Dean opened the door, he came face to face with Dick himself.

"Going somewhere?"

"No I was just going to stand there, you know, take some fresh air in. " Dean replied sarcastically.

"Always ready with a snark." Dick said rolling his eyes.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Cas asked gravely.

"Yeah I did. Unlike you, I hasn't wasted much time when I got here. I had most of the things I needed stashed somewhere."

"And unlike you, we didn't know where we were going."

"If you two are done, I would like to start." Cas interested what Dick was about to say.

"Always to eager to start. Alright. Let's gets started."

* * *

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be soon. Pls excuse the errors. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so sorry! I did _not_ mean for this chapter to take so long. Or for it to be so short. But I had literally no time at all :( This chapter would have been longer but I wanted to keep what came next in the next chapter ;) (I had to post _something)_ I can promise that the next chapter (the last chapter) is going to be a lot longer than this one. Definitely. Anyways, I hope you like it...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. That honor goes to Erik Kripke, and oher spn writer.**

* * *

The food was not as bad as Jensen thought it would have been. The hamburger was pretty good and, Jensen had to admit, the pie was the best one he had ever eaten.

Misha was very quiet during the meal. He barely spoke five words. That surprised Sam and Kevin a little, but Jensen, who knew him, wasn't surprised at all. He knew that below all that humor and sarcasm, Misha was actually a very serious and smart person. Who knew what he was thinking.

So in all, the lunch was pretty peaceful and quiet, until of course, the King of Hell decided to join them.

Misha had barely eaten anything. He didn't feel like it. Nor did he feel like talking. He was just staring at Sam and Kevin eat their food. He didn't even realize it when Crowley was suddenly sitting next to him.

Sam looked up from finishing his salad and almost jumped out of his skin!

That's when Misha found out who was sitting next to him, and let out a yelp that wasn't exactly manly. "What the.."

"Hello boys. And whatever you are." He said to Misha.

"Excuse me!?" Misha said in mock anger.

Crowley stopped him from from saying anything more by saying," Oh please. Don't start with your blabbering all over again. Time is too precious to waste on that."

Misha scowled.

"Anyways." He turned to face Sam who was, by the way, sitting right opposite to Misha, and said," Samantha. I am thinking you did something productive with your time. Did you find anything?"

"Does it matter? I am guessing you are here because _you_ found something. So do you know how to get Dean and Cas back?" Sam asked.

"So you didn't find anything. I figured." Crowley said. " And you are wrong."

"What?" Sam frowned.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Moose. It couldn't have been that much of a surprise to you."

"No wait a second. What the hell are you talking about?"

Crowley sighed. "You are so thick in the head. What I'm talking about is that I could not find a way to bring Squirrel and the angel back. The spell Dick did was too powerful. There is no way of brining them back. At least not from this side."

"We made a deal!" Sam growled. Crowley was lying. He knew it. He could see it in his eyes. He had found a way.

"We made a deal that I would help you bring you brother and angel back _if_ I could. But I can't. Because there is no way of bringing them back. If there was one, I would have found it. Maybe the leviathans know something we don't know. They _are_ the first creation of God after all." Crowley smirked. And that's when Sam was _sure_ he was lying.

"You are lying. You found a way. Crowley you are breaking the deal." Sam stood up, towering over the little demon.

"Sorry Moose. But I think you are in denial." And with that, Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"We will need to do this somewhere more open." Dick was carrying a small bag. It must have been something magical because it was glowing.

"Why? The last time you did it, it wasn't exactly a huge place." Dean asked suspiciously.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Because I had had a lot more time to plan it, and it was perfect. This is _not._ And to be sure that it works, I will need a bigger space." He said slowly, as if talking to a little kid. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine fine. But if I think you are deceiving us..." Dean held up the butter knife threateningly.

Dick ignored his threat and said," follow me please."

The minus point of being in a studio was that almost everything was packed, with cameras everywhere, and props everywhere, and people everywhere. But there was also a plus point to it. The placed that _weren't_ so packed (only one such place) were actually very spacious. Probably for the scenes that were required to be shot in an open space.

The room was empty. There was literally nothing there. Not even a single chair, or maybe some props. It was clear that it was not going to be used anytime soon. Then Dean remembered that they were going to shoot the last scene of the 'episode'. So obviously nothing in the studio was going to be used anytime soon. Not by actors at least.

Dick turned to face Dean and Cas. "It's time."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: FINALLY! I am so sorry I couldn't post this a little earlier. I was a little tied up with my exams (its like we have them every week like wtf) and other personal stuff. I still have a couple of exams left before I am free for once and for all *sigh* At least I wrote a long chapter right? ;) I guess some parts were actually not bad, but I have to admit, to me, the others felt like crap. Hopefully its just the "author's perspective" and that you guys like it. And now to the important stuff (since this _is_ the last chapter)  
**

 **I would like to thank all the people who favorited, followed, reviewed, and read this story. It really helped me stay motivated. You guys are the only reason I actually completed it. So tysm**

 **And special thanks to milkysupernova for some great ideas and keeping me motivated. Ily. You were a great friend.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. If I did, Cas would be getting more screen time.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"It's time." Roman said as he turned to face Dean and Cas. He had this grin on his face. Like he was up to something. "You two will need to move a little towards right… yeah that's perfect. Now I'll just need one more thing to perform the spell."

"I thought you had gotten everything you needed."

" _Almost_ everything."

"What do you need?" Cas asked, obviously tired of their crap.

"Its funny that you would ask." Dick winked at him. "I just need some of your blood and then we're good to go."

"Why do you need Cas' blood?" Dean demanded.

"I don't exactly need Cas' blood. I just need the blood of any angel for the spell to work."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Leviathans are the first creation of God, and well, he was kind of new at all this creation stuff. An amateur, you could say."

"Yeah yeah get to the point." Dean said impatiently.

Dick glared at him and continued," The _point_ is, not even God knew that there could have been more than one reality, that there could be someone equivalent to him. So there was no way he could have installed the 'alternate universe travel' in our system. By the time he got to creating the angels, he had figured everything out. So that is why angels can travel through different universe. And that is why, if we need to travel back to our reality, we will need angel blood."

"Yes I guess that makes sense." Cas said. Dean on the other hand didn't look very convinced, but if this was the only way they could get back, it was worth the shot.

* * *

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. What was he supposed to do now! Crowley deceived him. Well surprise surprise.

"We'll just have to find another way." Sam said to no one in particular.

"Sam. We went to Crowley because we had no other choice." Kevin said.

"There _has_ to be another option. We can't give up so soon. We need to get those two back here. They don't belong there." Sam insisted.

"That's one thing we both can agree on." Misha nodded. "They will ruin our lives if they stayed there."

"Oh so all you are worried about is _your_ lives?! Dean and Cas actually make a difference here. We need them. Not like..." Sam stopped himself before he would say something he'd regret later.

"Not like what? Like me and Jensen? Who are nothing but petty actors who _by chance_ look like the _real_ heroes? Well let me tell you this. We make a difference too. And nothing you'd say would make us think otherwise. And Dean and Cas are not the only one needed. We have our own lives. A wife. A child. We have a family there."

Sam looked away and didn't say anything. Misha was right. Sam couldn't only think about his brother. That was too selfish. "Yeah you are right. I am sorry." He said guiltily. He was about to say something more when Kevin suddenly stood up from his seat and fell down on the ground.

* * *

Dick handed Cas a sharp looking knife from his bag. "Unlike you, I have a real knife." Dean scowled. Cas, without a word, took the knife and cut himself across his palm. Blood oozed out, but Cas didn't even flinch. Dick held collected his blood in a bowl. After the bowl was half filled, he handed Cas a cloth, and started working.

He threw some stuff Dean didn't recognize, in Cas' blood, and started chanting something in Latin. He threw some sort of powder, and chanted more Latin. After fifteen minutes, nothing had happened. No magic portal appeared in mid air, nor did any kind of blast occur. Another ten minutes, and Dean couldn't control his patience any longer.

"Alright, look you ass-" But he was interrupted by Dick. "Shut up! Let me concentrate." Dean glared at him but didn't say anything else.

Ten more minutes later Dick stopped chanting his spell and almost threw the bowl away in frustration.

"What? What happened!?" Cas asked.

"Its that prophet!"

"Kevin? What about him?"

"He is blocking me from casting the spell."

"Wait what do you mean he's blocking you!?"

"Was I speaking in Russian!? I mean he's blocking me! Well not exactly him, from what I can tell. Someone is using him to block me. Since he is a prophet, it wouldn't be impossible for someone powerful to use him."

"So you are telling me that we cant get back?" Dean asked.

"No we _can_ get back, but it'll take a lot longer then I expected, or hoped."

* * *

One moment Kevin was listening to Sam and Misha's conversation, and the next he felt a sharp pain in his head. It was as if someone was trying to make a hole inside his brain. Someone was scratching and clawing and pulling away at him brain. Kevin tried to stop them, but they were too strong. He could barely hold them. He felt like his head was going to explode.

Kevin could hear someone calling his name in the background. The voice felt vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it with the owner. It hurt to think. He just wanted the pain to stop. Why couldn't it just STOP!? Instead, it just seemed to be getting worse. Kevin was just about to give in to blackness when suddenly everything turned white. And all his pain went away. It felt like feeling heat for the first time after being away in cold forever. He didn't understand. How could it be possible to feel such warmth and comfort after all that agony?

But Kevin didn't want to think. He didn't want to do anything. He just wanted that warmth to be with him forever. And with that, he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Kevin? Kevin!?" Sam jumped up from his seat and ran towards the young prophet. Kevin was not moving. He didn't even appear to be breathing. Sam checked his pulse. It was very faint. His eyes were closed shut, but there were moving franticly under his eye lids. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Sam shacked him, trying to wake him up, but he just seemed to go further into darkness.

"Come on quick!" He said to Jensen and Misha, who stood behind him, worried. "Help me carry him to the car." They did as they were told, not asking any questions. They knew they wouldn't be able to do anything in public in front of twenty people, and from what they could see, Kevin didn't need an ambulance. What he needed was help from the other world.

They layed Kevin down on the backseat of the Impala. Sam checked Kevin's pulse again. It seemed fainter then he remembered. This wasn't good. He didn't know what to do. He was absolutely fine not five minutes ago. What had happened!?

"Sam." Jensen called out from behind him. "Not now!" He didn't have time for any more of their crap.

"But-"

"I said not now Dean!" Sam blurted without even realizing it wasn't his brother.

"Would you just listen to me for a second!?" Jensen shouted.

"What do you want!?" He glared at him.

" Ok so in French Mistake, that angel Virgil, when he came into the other universe, he lost all of his angel power right? So what if his alter ego, who appeared in _this_ universe gained his power?" Jensen said as fast as he could.

"What is your point?" Sam said impatiently.

Jensen started at him. "Cas was an angel. With healing powers."

Sam looked irritated for half a second, but then realization spread across his face. "Misha."

"I don't have any angel powers!" Misha looked panicked. How could they expect him to do some sort of a miracle when he was just a regular human who was unfortunate enough to land the role of an angel. He couldn't heal anyone.

"Misha its Kevin's life we are talking about here. I don't know what to do. And Jensen may be right. You could have gotten Cas' powers. You are our only hope."

"Look I am very flattered, but I think I would have known if I had magic in me." Misha protested.

"Could you at least try!? Kevin doesn't look too good. He doesn't have time Misha!"

"But I don't even know what to do!"

"You'll figure it out." Sam pushed him towards Kevin.

Sam was right, Kevin did not look too good. In fact he looked very bad, and Misha did not want to give Sam any false hope. He honestly did not think he could do it. But if Jensen was right, if he did somehow have healing powers, he couldn't just let Kevin die.

Misha placed his hands over Kevin's heart, like he had done so many times before on camera. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He didn't know how, but he knew exactly what he had to do. He searched deep within himself and felt a faint surge of energy. He dug deeper. He concentrated on his emotions, and used them as tool. The energy grew warmer and stronger. He focused on that energy, and it grew warmer. And warmer. And warmer. It grew to a point he couldn't take it anymore, and he released it. The world went white infront of his eyes and he felt all the energy being released from his body and entering Kevin's. The energy kept growing, and Misha struggled to control it. It was getting harder. The more power Misha used, the more it seemed to grow. He couldn't control himself. And at that moment he realized how powerful Castiel was.

Misha felt firm hands grip him from his shoulders and pull him. His hands broke contact with Kevin, and all the energy went away. Misha fell on his knees, completely drained. "Misha? You alright?" A worried voice of Jensen asked him. Misha weakly nodded his head and gave him a watery smile. "Kevin." He gasped.

"He's fine." Sam was already at Kevin's side. "He's unconscious, but he's not shacking anymore, and his pulse seems fine." Sam gave Misha a grateful smile. Misha just shrugged. Jensen helped him up his feet and sat him on the passenger seat. He didn't look very well.

"So what happened?" Misha asked once he had caught his breathe.

"We don't know exactly. You were standing over Kevin, and for couple of minutes nothing happened, but after that, you started glowing. It was like when angels healed someone on the show, only just a lot more intense. Bright blue light flashed in your eyes, and your whole body seemed to radiate energy. At first you seemed to have it under control, but then, even I could see you were struggling. And your glow didn't seem to lessen. Quite the opposite in fact. The surrounding temperature got high, and you were pale, and whatever was happening to Kevin seemed to have stopped, so I pulled you away." Jensen explained.

Before Misha could say anything, a soft moan was heard from behind.

"Kevin!" Sam rushed to help him. "You all right?"

Kevin groaned as Sam helped him to up. "Yeah. Surprisingly."

"What happened?"

"I am not sure. All I know is that it hurt like hell. And then it stopped, and this, this warmth over me, and I felt so peaceful."

Sam looked at Misha and gave him a grateful smile. "Yes. That must have been Misha."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

Sam told him what had happened. When he finished, Kevin looked at Misha with a newfound respect. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

Misha shrugged. "You would have done the same for me. And well, it was Jensen who gave the idea, so really, he is the one you should thank." He quickly added," And yeah well I _am_ kinda great." Sam, Jensen and Kevin all snorted together.

"Hello boys." Without anyone noticing, Crowley had appeared there. "Kevin. You are still alive." Crowley looked a bit surprised, and maybe there was some pleasure in his eyes. "Well its probably for the best. I do need you to translate the Word of God for me."

"Crowley. What did you do?"

"Nothing your tiny brain would understand, Moose." He smirked. He looked at Misha, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "I knew there was something different about you. I guess we found out didn't we?" Crowley smiled coldly.

Then out of nowhere, Crowley sighed. "You _had_ to do that didn't you?"

"Had to do what?"

"Heal Kevin you stupid bastard!" He shouted at Misha.

"So it was you who was inside my head?"

"No of course not." Crowley brushed the accusation away. "It was Dick. I just helped."

"So you _did_ know how to bring them back!?" Sam already had his gun in his head, and he looked like he was going to shoot him again.

"Oh no I don't know how to bring you brother and his boyfriend back. But that's because I never searched. I was instead looking for a way for them to _not_ come back. Did you seriously think I would help you bring that leviathan, and two of the people I despise, back in this world? I mean I knew you were a little thick, but I never thought you were stupid. Guess I was wrong."

He continued," But guess what? Because I was stopped from stopping Dick from coming back, he is _coming back_. Do you think he could be stopped now? No! And we'll have do all that over again just because _you Winchesters just cant let go._ And the whole world has to suffer because of that. Hopefully, I would be able to kill him before he gains all his powers again. And then, _you_ can hope you never see me again."

"I don't think Mark was this scary." Misha whispered to Jensen. Jensen nodded in agreement. Crowley glared at them, his eyes flashing red for a second.

Crowley snapped his fingers. Three demons dressed in black suit appeared behind him, their eyes black as coal. "Be ready. They'll be here any second now."

"Why here?" Kevin asked.

"Because he knew you were blocking him and he sensed your presence and he will use it to get back here." Crowley said, not looking at him.

A crashing sound was heard from all over the gang, and in tumbled a Leviathan, and angel, and a human.

* * *

"Weird." Dick said.

"What is?" Dean asked.

"I don't feel any more blockage from the other side."

"But that good right?"  
"Yeah…" Dick said, but he didn't sound so sure. "Anyways, this makes my work a lot easier. Just give me five minutes." He went to work. He repeated all his previous actions. Just as it looked like he was reaching an end, someone shouted.

"Hey!" Dean and Cas turned. Dick didn't even flinch. He just kept doing what he was doing. It was Jared. "What the hell are you guys doing!?" He was walking towards them. This wasn't good. If he came any nearer, he would be sucked in along with them.

"Come on." Dean urged Dick. Jared was gaining speed. There was barely enough distance between them. Just when it looked like it was too late, Dick shouted a word, and all three of them were sucked in.

* * *

Misha and Jensen didn't even see the trio appear. They opened their eyes, and they were in their studio. And Jared was standing there right beside them, his eyes wide open in shock and disbelief. "Where- where did James go?"

Jensen and Misha were too happy to even listen to what he had said. They embraced him in a tight hug. "It is so good to be back."

* * *

Sam and Kevin saw Misha and Jensen disappear right infront of their eyes, as Dick, Cas and Dean fell through an invisible hole. Crowley's demons surrounded Dick before anyone could react, and threw some kind of a powder over him, and grabbed him, making sure he couldn't move. All this happened in less than a second, and no one even noticed that Dean and Cas were not with him anymore.

"Crowley. Why am I not surprised?"

"Funny. Because you look pretty surprised to see me." Crowley smirked. He seemed very satisfied. "Finally I can kill you." Now it was Dick's turn to smirk. "Seriously Crowley? Even after all that happened, you still think you can kill me? I always have a back up plan."

"Not today. Not now. I suppose you are not feeling yourself right now. And by yourself I obviously mean your old ugly monstrous leviathan self. That might have something to do with the powder my minions threw on you. Its called Sentipertified dust. It turns a monster, any monster into a human. At least for several minutes. Very rare. And therefore very expensive. I had to sell the moon to get my hands on this. But worth it I would say, wouldn't you?"

"You talk too much Crowley. I know about Sentipertified dust. I might be human but that doesn't mean I am stupid. And yeah, like I said before, I have a backup plan."

"Oh yeah."

"Find anyone missing?"

"Where are Dean and Cas?" Sam came closer, realizing that they weren't there.

Dick gave him a wide smile. "I could bring them back, but for me to do that, I'll have to be a leviathan. And I am the only one who can bring them back. So if your friend here kills me, you will never see them again. And trust me when I say, you don't want them there for a very long time. They wouldn't survive."

"You are lying." Crowley took out a knife. "Wait! What if he is telling the truth? He's is the only one who could bring them back." Sam stepped in between him.

"Not today moose." With one flick of his hand, he threw Sam against a wall and pinned him there.

"No! Crowley don't!" But Crowley ignored him. "I wouldn't have killed you so quickly, but I am running out of time, so well, I guess I'll have to do with this." He stabbed Dick in the chest. Red, human blood poured out of his chest. He leaned forwards in pain, and Crowley stabbed him again. And again. And again. Until Dick was no longer moving. And just like that, it was all over. Dick was dead.

* * *

Crowley was very satisfied with himself. And why wouldn't he be? He had dreamt about this day from the very night Dick had rejected his proposal. Crowley was very bitter about that. He would have had tortured him and made him beg for death, but this would have to do. And Dean and Cas not returning was like a bonus. So overall it was a very good day for the king of Hell. Now the only thing remaining was to deal with the moose. And Crowley knew exactly what he had to do.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam was still pinned on the wall, unable to move.

"Kevin! You are coming with me." Crowley said with a very pleasant smile, ignoring Sam. "Minions. Grab him." The demons did as they were told, and disappeared with the prophet.

"No! Where did they take him! You cant do this Crowley!"

Crowley smirked. "Watch me." He snapped his finger, and Sam disappeared. Crowley sighed. "Good riddance."

* * *

 **AN: So? What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me about it in reviews. And I'm thinking of writing an Epilogue. You know, explain what happened to Dean & Cas and Sam. Unless it was obvious and you have already figured it out. Either ways, please tell me about it. And tysm for you patience. I love each and every one of you 3**


	10. Epilogue

_Wake up_ A voice called out to Dean. Cas. Dean woke with a snap. He was lying on the ground. A very hard and damp ground.

"Good. We need to get out of here." Dean stood up and looked around. Standing right in front of him was Cas. Dean quickly recalled the events of the previous couple of days, the last thing he remembered being stabbing Dick in the neck. They were surrounded by trees from all four sides, the sky was dark, and Dean had this feeling. Like he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Where are we?" He asked Cas.

"You don't know?" Cas sounded surprised. Dean looked at him.

"Last thing I remember we ganked Dick."

"And where would he go in death?"

"Wait you're telling me…."

"Every soul here is a monster. This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity."

Dean couldn't believe it. After all they had gone through, this is what happens to them? They were in-

"We're in purgatory?" Dean heard a growl from behind him. There was another growl. And another. _They were in purgatory_.

* * *

 **AN: So that's it. You know what happens in season 8. Everyone forgets everything and life goes on as it was. I'd like to thank everyone who commented and gave kudos and kept me going, because I seriously wasn't sure if I would've finished this story. So thank y** ou


End file.
